Demeter
Demeter is a principal character in Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical, Cats. Her name is given in "The Naming of Cats". Personality Demeter can be very skittish and cautious when she thinks Macavity is around. It is implied she had a past with him and is now paranoid as she always seems to know when he is around. This seems to be confirmed by Cats Choreographer Gillian Lynne in behind the scenes footage seen in on the Cats special edition DVD. She seems to know Grizabella and may have been close to her in the past, possibly they are related, or she simply identifies with her remorse. Some fans have speculated that Grizabella at some point also became involved with Macavity, which might explain the look of disgust on Demeter's face in the film. She usually runs off to Bombalurina in uncomfortable situations, such as when Grizabella or Macavity are nearby. It is possible that their time spent with Macavity simply overlapped. In some versions such as the film, She finds outgoing, vain toms such as Rum Tum Tugger to be intimidating, and shows no attraction to him. However she appears to be attracted to the Street Cat version of the character. Role Demeter sings in the backing group in The Gumbie Cat with Bombalurina and Jellylorum, and solo when she sings the verse in Grizabella the Glamour Cat. Her biggest part is in Macavity in which she sings with Bombalurina. She is usually played by a mezzo soprano or alto singer. She is the focus of Macavity's attack - he appears disguised as Old Deuteronomy to infiltrate the tribe. Demeter is the only cat to realise it was him. At one point in the London production, lines of speech were added to clarify the action in the show, and Macavity said to Demeter "I'll be back for you!" while kidnapping Old Deuteronomy. The fight between Macavity and Munkustrap is to prevent him carrying Demeter away. In some productions, starting from Broadway, Munkustrap is knocked out of the fight early on, and it is Alonzo who takes the majority of the fight. In these productions it is often suggested that Demeter and Alonzo are a couple. Otherwise Demeter is generally paired with Munkustrap after Macavity's attack. She is one of the few cats to attempt to welcome Grizabella and sings part of Grizabella the Glamour Cat, but cannot bring herself to fully accept her until after "Memory". Appearance Demeter is black and gold/yellow with a white bib, and wears gloves instead of arm warmers. Her wig is often wild and fluffy. In some productions, she has larger patches of red/ginger among the gold and yellow tones. Her costume demonstrates her conflict - she is both an elegant queen, ladylike and beautiful, and a tortured, skittish, unhappy soul. She is usually portrayed as an adult. Demeter Design 1.jpg|John Napier's Demeter design Makeup demeter.jpg|Demeter makeup design 19 dmbm-thumb-298xauto-15718.gif|Japanese Demeter and Bombalurina design hamburg art Demeter.jpg|Hamburg Illustration Gallery ID Demeter 1.jpg|Zizi Strallen as Demeter, UK Tour 2014 Moscow Demeter 8.jpg|Demeter, Russia 2005 34.jpg|Demeter, Germany. Song While Demeter sings in a variety of songs, she has the largest role in Macavity: The Mystery Cat, sung by her and Bombalurina following his abduction of Old Deuteronomy as an explanation of his personality and crimes. Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. Category:Characters Category:Queens